Color sol
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Pensando con la cabeza fría, había muchas cosas que le molestaban del enano. Le molestaba su baja estatura, sus piernas cortas y el lunar en su espalda. Le molestaba su coqueteo involuntario, el cabello anaranjado y sus ojos color sol.


_Personajes e historia original pertenecen a Haruichi Furutade._

**C**olor Sol.

* * *

**—**¿**K**ageyama?

Escuchó su chillona voz llamarlo. Lo veía ahí otra vez; con la sonrisa plantada en el centro del rostro y las heridas surcando sus rodillas. Pero su espíritu seguía intacto. Luchando con inocencia por un sueño, una acción infantil a su juicio. Y era el brillo en sus ojos lo que lo cautivó.

Lo miró una, dos o tres veces para acabar desviando la mirada al cielo, deseando que de ahí cayera la respuesta a su martirio: ¿Por qué amarlo? Y esa pregunta desembocaba una serie de cuestionamientos más, ya que al formularse la interrogante anterior daba por default que lo ama, ¿Y cómo estar seguro que lo amaba? De hecho ¿Qué entendía por amor? Existía la posibilidad de que ese raro sentimiento en su interior fuera mera admiración, y de ser así, esto solo lo acomplejaría más porque ¿Quién demonios admiraría a ese enano?

Es decir, él era estúpido. Muy, muy estúpido. Pero era el estúpido que se adueñó de todo pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente ¿Qué tan bajo hay que caer para que alguien como Hinata sea lo primero que piensas al despertar y lo último al dormir? Se restregó las manos por el rostro.

Por otro lado era admirable. Sí, aunque le doliera, lo era. Nunca en su larguísima vida de adolescente había conocido individuo tal que hiciera todo con tanta pasión y dedicación. Luchando por ser mejor cada día, contagiando con su fanatismo a todo aquél que lo conocía, pero más específicamente contagiándolo a él. Sí, nunca se quedaba atrás. Si fallaba cien veces, lo intentaba ciento tres veces más hasta estar a su par.

Alto. Pensando con la cabeza fría, había muchas cosas que le molestaban del enano.

Le molestaba lo positivo que llegaba a ser, o sus miedos extremistas, su radicalidad. Era insoportable su risa tonta y sus diente blancos. Le molestaba su baja estatura, sus piernas cortas y el lunar en su espalda. Lo testarudo que era, sí, eso no lo toleraba. Lo adorable que llegaba a ser lo ponía de mal humor, y ni hablar de las sonrisas que le regalaba después de cada práctica. Le molestaba su coqueteo involuntario, el cabello anaranjado y sus ojos color sol.

¡Oh, sus ojos! Los ojos eran la peor trampa de todo este dilema con nombre, apellido y dirección. Porque eran un arma de doble filo.

En poco tiempo aprendió a leer sus movimientos, sus gestos, y sus palabras, sus señas, su caminar, su humor. Pero nunca pudo entender sus ojos. Porque sus ojos eran sonrisas, era aroma a mañana, felicidad; noche y luna, sol y galaxia en el mismo lugar; eran rosa, azul, verde, cromáticos; eran el conjunto de todas las cosas cursis reunidas en un universo color miel, y con un carajo ¡Que alguien asfixie a Kageyama Tobio! Porque no era posible pensar tantas pedanterías de una sola persona.

Lo peor de caso es que estaba jodido por una simple razón.

—¡Kageyama!

—¡Cállate, enano! Ya te oí ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué respondes? —Contestó con otra pregunta el pequeño. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas y con la boca hacía ese puchero de vergüenza tan característico.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos. Chistó con la lengua susurrando algún insulto, dedicado a sí mismo. Se acercó unos pasos más a Hinata, acortando la distancia entre la línea de saque y la red, todo acotado por su peculiar cara de mal humor y el aura tétrica que reprendía.

Se encontraban en una cancha pública, en medio de la noche; Shöyo tomaba la red entre sus dedos y tragó grueso cuando Kageyama se encontró frente a él del otro lado de la red. Su ceño fruncido asustó un momento al pequeño, era casi la misma expresión que mostró aquella vez que golpeó su nuca al momento del saque.

—Eh… Kageyama, fue… fue una b-broma, no me… —la voz se le iba deshaciendo conforme hablaba, acabando en un asustado murmullo.

—¿Una broma? —Cuestionó el pelinegro con un tono más molesto que su aspecto—. Tú, idiota, ¿Lo que dijiste fue una broma?

—¡Ay! —Chilló ahogado—. Es que… bueno, tal vez no fue una broma; pero no quiero que me mates, es solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo y Sugawara-san me dijo que tal vez si te lo confesaba viviría en paz y podría dormir con calma otra vez, porque llevo semanas con insomnio y si mis notas bajan mi madre me matará, aunque no importa que mi madre me mate si de todas maneras tú estás a punto de hacerlo. Quiero decir en mi defensa que no es completamente mi culpa, digo, tú debiste ver las señales y no me detuviste, no estoy diciendo que estuvieras de acuerdo, pero, pero, ¡Ah! No me arrepiento, pero por favor pido la muerte menos humillante que imagines y…

—¡Cállate, enano!

El pelinaranja llevó las manos a su boca, con los ojos cristalinos cerrados con fuerza y las piernas temblándole levemente. Esperando un golpe, o una risa cruel, algún comentario hiriente ¡Algo! Y lo que recibió:

—Tal vez… tú… hum… tú también me gustas.

—… ¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos, procesando la información recibida—. ¡¿Eh?!

—¡No lo repetiré! Más te vale haberlo escuchado.

Shöyo se fue de espaldas y cayó en su trasero, viendo desde el suelo la expresión nerviosa de Tobio. Abrió la boca impresionado y en esa mueca sonrió con alegría. Se levantó torpemente del suelo, apoyándose con la red.

—Entonces —hablaba tartamudeando—, ¿Somos...?

—Hum —Tobio asintió, con un ligero tic en la ceja.

—¡¿En serio?!... uh… ¿Kageyama me darías un beso?

—¡No, idiota! —Tobio dio media vuelta y se alejó de Hinata.

—Espera, ¡Solo uno! ¡Kageyama!

Kageyama Tobio estaba enamorado de Hinata Shöyo, y lo peor de todo es que estaba jodido por una simple razón: Hinata le correspondía.

* * *

**F**in.

_Pia~._


End file.
